In the sport of fishing it is often desirable to provide live bait such as minnows, shrimp, small fish and the like that may be placed onto a fishing hook in live condition in order to be more attractive to certain types of fish being sought. Whether fishing is done adjacent the shore of a body of water or on portions of the body of water that are accessible only by boat, it is frequently desirable to move from place to place in order to discover more optimum fishing conditions or to fish at different locations. For this reason, it is desirable when a live bait is being used to ensure that the live bait is maintained in an active and preserved condition while the fisherman is moving from place to place. Frequently, live bait is lowered into the water by means of suitable bait containing enclosures in order that the bait may remain alive during fishing operations. During movement, it is sometimes necessary to transfer the bait to a water containing vessel or container that is adapted with appropriate aeration equipment in order to inject bubbles of air into the water and thus maintain the liveliness of the bait for extended periods of time.
A number of different live bait containers have been developed that have the ability to maintain bait in live condition while partially submerged in the water and yet have the facility for aeration of water within the container after the container has been removed from the water for transportation to another location. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,330 of Gilliam illustrates a minnow bucket structure that is provided with an aeration system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,986 of Anderson shows a pair of nesting buckets that are coordinated in such manner as to achieve aeration of the water therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,200 of Tomita also illustrates a portable container for fish, live bait and the like that is adapted to provide aeration for the water within the container.
Certain types of live bait containers have been developed having an imperforate outer bucket that is capable of containing water and a perforated inner container or chamber that may be removed from the outer bucket. When the bait is to be placed in the water, the inner bucket is removed and simply submerged or placed into the water. In some cases the inner container is enabled to float separately from the outer container. When it is desired to transport the bait from place to place, the inner container is inserted into the outer container and a quantity of water is maintained in the outer container. For aeration purposes, the inner container may be raised and lowered, causing water and air to be circulated as water is forced through the perforated walls of the inner container. Although live bait may be maintained for a period of time in a bait containing system of this nature, it is nevertheless desirable for extending periods to provide a system for continuously aerating the water within the container by means of an air injection system such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,200. Furthermore, double bait containers of this nature are not entirely satisfactory because the inner or outer containers may become bent or mishapened to the point that they will not fit together properly. It is desirable therefore to provide a live bait container system that employs only a single container and therefore does not have the problems ordinarily associated with multiple containers.
It is therefore a primary feature of the present invention to provide a novel portable live bait container that incorporates a single container structure that may be used effectively either in partially submerged condition within the water or completely removed from the water.
It is also a feature of this invention to provide a novel portable live bait container that is capable of incorporating an aeration system for forced air aeration of the water within the container in order to maintain the bait in a lively condition for extended periods of time.
It is also an important feature of this invention to provide a novel portable live bait container structure wherein an appropriate quantity of water is automatically maintained within the container under circumstances where the container is lifted from the water for transportation elsewhere.
It is an even further feature of this invention to provide a novel portable live bait container mechanism that may be filled with water simply by lowering the container to the body of water and which, upon raising the container from the body of water, will trap a quantity of water therein in order to maintain bait within the container in a lively condition.
It is an even further feature of this invention to provide a novel portable live bait container structure that enables water within the container to be changed out simply and quickly without any detrimental effect to the live bait contained therein.
It is also an important feature of this invention to provide a novel portable live bait container mechanism that is of simple nature, is reliable in use and low in cost.
Other and further objects advantages and features of this invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described and various advantages, not referred to herein, will occure to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.